A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bedroom accessories, more specifically, a bed frame accessory that protects against toe jams associated with kicking the bed frame when walking around the bed.
Bed frames that support box springs and mattresses are useful in elevating the bed to a desired height. However, the bed frames can be made out of hard materials, which can hurt when a person jams his or her toe against said frame while walking around a bed in either a lighted or poorly lit bedroom.
The present invention seeks to improve upon this dilemma by providing a stylized accessory that attaches onto the corners of bed frames and of which provides a padded protector that prevents toe jams when impacted by the feet of an end user. Even more particularly, the present invention can be upholstered with fabrics that are identical to or match a bed spread of the actual bed, carpet of the bedroom, or drapes or window treatments in the bedroom.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with bed frames. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bed frame accessory that is comprised of an angled brace that is filled with a soft material that prevents pain when impacted by a toe or foot of an end user; wherein the accessory is for use with each corner of a bed frame; wherein the accessory may be upholstered with fabric matching the bed spread or window treatments of the room therein; wherein the accessory includes a plurality of adjustable straps that secures the accessory around a corner of said bed frame; wherein the angled brace forms a right angle along a spine and from which two sides extend away; wherein the two sides have angled steps along such that the sides extend from a top along the spine down to the ground at ends farthest from said spine.
The Leverich Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,610) discloses a protective device which encircles the legs and feet of furniture to protect people from incidental foot and toe impacts. However, the device is designed to wrap around a leg or foot of furniture by forming a cylinder as opposed to an angled brace.
The Gramling Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,951) discloses a cushioning cover wrapped around a bed frame leg to absorb a striking blow imposed on it by a person's toe or toes. However, the cushioning cover is not an angled brace that is upholstered in fabrics designed to match the bed spread or window treatments.
The Cahill Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,782) discloses an elongate guard for preventing injury to humans on striking edges of furnishings. However, the elongated guard is not designed for use with a bed frame and involve an angular brace upholstered in fabric that matches a bed spread.
The Youngwith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,589) discloses a furniture leg pad of impact absorbing material adapted to be wrapped around a furniture leg which protects the leg or human feet from damage. However, the pad is not angularly-shaped brace that is upholstered in fabrics that match the bed spread, or adaptable for differently-shaped bed frames via adjustable straps.
The Polevoy et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,578) discloses a protective guard adapted for use with a bed frame leg. However, the guard is limited in terms of the available area of coverage that exists beneath a bed frame, and is not an angled brace that can protect the bed frame and above.
The Hoelting Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 557,598) illustrates a design for a bed frame leg protector, which does not resemble an angled brace having sides with steps and curves descending from an apex along a spine down to a bottom at opposing ends.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bed frame accessory that is comprised of an angled brace that is filled with a soft material that prevents pain when impacted by a toe or foot of an end user; wherein the accessory is for use with each corner of a bed frame; wherein the accessory may be upholstered with fabric matching the bed spread or window treatments of the room therein; wherein the accessory includes a plurality of adjustable straps that secures the accessory around a corner of said bed frame; wherein the angled brace forms a right angle along a spine and from which two sides extend away; wherein the two sides have angled steps along such that the sides extend from a top along the spine down to the ground at ends farthest from said spine. In this regard, the toe protecting bed frame accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.